A Journey Home
by Dwaithyr
Summary: A man who doesn't know who he is travels to the east across the sea following a mysterious call. Hiccup and Toothless on Berk with the rest of the gang may be able to to help find the answers he seeks. But they have to deal with a strange dragon that is as dangerous as any force of nature. How will this end? Read and find out. Will update as I go. I do not own HTTYD.


Author's note: I do not own any of the characters or content or stories of How to Train Your Dragon and How to Train Your Dragon 2. This is my first real fiction ever so any criticism and reviews would be appreciated.

 **A Journey Home**

 **Chapter 1: Waking Dream**

Once again here he was in the smoke filled darkness. He was drifting along in this vast expanse of swirling cinder and ash for what seemed to be the thousandth time. All around he saw the flying sparks of light. He watched these with sad eyes. These fleck each felt like they were the remnants of happy memories? Or maybe hopeful glimpses of what could be? He didn't know just as so many times before.

He seemed to be there for hours as he floated along. He tried to grasp at one of the lights close by him only to see it break into smaller orbs that slipped through his fingers and fly away from him. He looked down at his extended hand and then down at the rest of himself. He found he was garbed in black clothes, trench coat, boots, gloves and hood. He brought his gloved hand to his face and made to touch his lips that he felt to be in a frown. But he found that a covering was over his face leaving his eyes exposed to behold the scene.

He looked to his surroundings as he felt a sudden change. He wasn't floating any longer but standing on solid scorched soil. He was choking on the fumes that wafted around him. This was where the smoke was rising from. As if a great wildfire had already passed through and had robbed this land of all that was lush and very much alive. There was nothing left but an expansive waste. The skies were filled with dark clouds that hung low which gave it the look of early twilight.

The clouds were darkening fast as the feeling of primal fear began to spring to life in him. As if the world itself had begun to stir, he heard it. A great slow and deep pulse pressed down from the clouds and reverberated through the earth. He felt the ground beneath his feet shudder from each new beat. His instincts were screaming that he needed get away, that he had to escape somehow from what was coming his way. His eyes darted every which way and then up, everything was becoming pitch as night as the beats announced that their source was drawing closer from above.

What it was he never knew for that was how it always happened. By now he could barely see anything above or around him. All was being enveloped in velvet blackness like a curtain being drawn down towards him. And then terror truly overtook him and held him in place as the darkness parted to reveal an immense pitch dark mass. It had features that looked like a sort of monster with four legs, a set of wings, a head and tail. At its center opened a circular glowing blood red eye with a slit at its center.

Though it did not move as an eye would it still seemed to lock with his. He was drawn to the abyss in its center. He felt as if he were being tugged away from where he was, away from his own body. His strength was beginning to leave him. His thoughts were becoming sluggish. He was losing all control of himself as an impression reached him from that crimson orb above him. _"Give in. Give up yourself. You can't escape your fate!"_ These repeated as the being descended towards him. The voice was so deep, so comforting that he felt the urge to obey.

But as he was ready to relinquish himself to this force something flashed behind his eyes. His mind beheld an image of something truly precious and whole shattering to a million slivers. Only to be replaced with overwhelming emptiness and a desperate desire to reclaim what was lost….. _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Something snapped in him and he finally found that his limbs would respond to his commands once more. He spun around and dived into a full sprint kicking up ash as he went. Where he was going he didn't know. He didn't care either just like every other time. He just knew he wanted to get away, to escape. And though he ran as fast as the wind itself, he couldn't get away. The horrid thing's wings worked rhythmically keeping pace with him. The center eye bore into his back.

In the ever expanding dead lands he ran. His eyes widened with surprise as he caught sight of a set of great doors. A soft glow shimmered from its surface through the darkness like rays of moonlight piercing through clouds. Though it happened every time before this kindled a sense of hope that welled up inside of his soul. This hope spurred him on as adrenaline gushed through every fiber of his being. If he can reach the door then just maybe! Just maybe this whole nightmare would end, and then he would finally be free.

These thoughts all scattered as the bloody eyed form let loose a roar that was both high and low in pitch. It seemed to resound in every molecule around him and stung his center with a sense of longing, frustration, desperation, sorrow and an all consuming loneliness. This made his frame quake and caused his pace to slow. His limbs felt heavy like he was walking through thick mud. His mind and heart were assailed by the overwhelming emotions that gushed out from the creature just behind him.

He skidded to a complete stop as he saw fire spray from over his head. It covered the last few feet that separated him from the doors. The ground before him ignited like it was soaked with oil and it expanded to his left and right, completely barring his path. He looked every which way but he found that he was trapped. He gazed at the doors just beyond the blaze gleaming as a beacon, his only way out. Here he was again just as every time before.

He had nowhere to run and he knew it. He was ready to finally submit himself to this being. To allow himself be devoured by the fires and give in to oblivion. Just as every time before. He felt himself go lax and he fell to his knees surrendering himself to fate.

But then he looked up to see two forms starting to emerge from the blaze. The one on the left was that of a man with a slim build holding a sword with a burning blade in his left hand. The man was completely covered in leather armor lined with black scales. The man's head was protected by a helm that covered his face only allowing his piercing green eyes to show. The other figure was the streamline head, shoulders and forelegs of a dragon. Its scaly hide was jet black as those adorning the man's armor. Its own eyes burned green like its human counterpart.

As he saw these two come forth he was faced with new emotions and feelings. He held a hand to his head as a pounding rushed from the middle of his forehead. A similar sensation was originating from his solar plexus as well. And then he felt the heated rush of emotions filling him to the brim. He had feelings of amazement, wonder, jealousy, anger, confusion and desire? All of these hitting him at once making him disoriented. He didn't understand any of it. It was all so familiar but so alien at the same time. This kept up till he couldn't take it any longer.

Rage replaced everything else as he stood to his full height. His eyes snapped open looking to the ones now blocking his way. He didn't care anymore. Or did he ever care in the first place? He didn't know or understand. All he wanted now was just to lash out and destroy this obstacle that upset him so. From outside his vision he brought his right hand forward that now grasped a crude sword. It was crooked along its length and caked with thick rust and grime. As if it was just picked out from a riverbank after many seasons of having no owner. This suited him just fine for as far as he was aware he was as expendable and unwanted as this discarded tool. The sight of the man and the dragon surrounded by flames before the door made him hate them beyond comprehension.

With every last ounce of energy he had left he raised his weapon up high and rushed forward to strike at his foe. This person who was so alien and yet so close to him. He gave a roaring cry as he swung his weapon down at the man in front of him. The man moved with little effort in response. Sparks flared to life in all directions as their blades met in the air. But then he found himself having the air knocked out of him as the man kicked him with his left foot. Foot? No it was a metal peg that acted as the part of the leg that was now missing from the man. He was now looking up at the man from where he laid.

His anger was fading as fear was starting to overcome him again. Who was this man? This man peered down at him with bright green eyes locking with his own greenish yellow brown eyes. His own eyes widened with new awe and wonder and still more fear? A new question was filling his mind and it unsettled him. Who was he?

He made to stand up to face this man anew but then found himself being pounced on by the dragon. He was now pinned against a boulder under its claws digging into his chest. His breathing quickened along with his pulse under its mass. The dragon glared at him with one of its big green eyes. What he saw was anger, calculating, pondering and even a hint of pleading? What caught him most by surprise is that now this dragon's eyes were shifting to crimson as the creature that had chased him. His eyes opened wide as that same feeling of alien familiarity touched him again.

The dragon opened its maw to reveal sharp teeth as it took in breath. He knew then that his time was up as he saw a glow at the back of its throat building up. He saw the man in the background looking on as if saying _"I understand where you're coming from"._ And then everything around dragon went completely black. And the dragon's maw and now crimson eyes seamed to elongate and narrow. With one motion the dragon roared loud and let loose a jet of bluish purple flames. His vision flashed and he knew no more.

 **Chapter 2 Carry On**

All at once he shot up from his sleeping position breathing hard. His dream or nightmare, whatever it was flashed through his mind. He held a hand to his head trying to ease the incessant pounding in his head that matched the tightening in his chest. Anxiety was at the fringes of his mind threatening to take hold and engulf him entirely. It seemed impossible for him to calm himself down as he remembered particular parts of the dream. His mind froze as his attention was latched to one particular detail, the mixture of color of his own eyes.

He made sure that it was still in place. To his relief he found that a cloth still held secure over his eyes. It was still very unsettling to him to have even a thought hint at what he may look like. He took a moment to feel over rest of himself to be sure that the rest of his garb was all still in place. As he concluded his inspection he took a moment to breathe and steady himself. And when his heart rate was back to normal he took a minute to focus so that he can perceive his surroundings.

To anyone else's eyes he was completely covered in black clothing, not a single inch of skin was exposed to the air. The only part of him that was showing was his long dark brown hair that he proceeded to tie back into a ponytail. He was sitting in a pile of dried leaves in a small cave that was set in the side of a hill. This hill was one of many in the green and lush forested area that was closer to the sea. He could tell you all this but you wouldn't be likely to believe him if you were to linger with him. He scarcely ever takes off any of his coverings for anything, save to take care of repairs or bodily functions.

He saw the world likely unlike anyone else could. In his mind's eye he saw the world around him in different shades and textures according to what it was. The dead leaves and earthen floor beneath him along with the rocky walls that made the cave looked a dull grey because it held no life. He could however see all the little dots of white light that moved ever so slowly in the soil and leaves around him. These were all insect life scurrying about doing as they need to survive. They were all so vibrant as they went, completely ignoring him. He couldn't blame them for doing so because what was there to acknowledge about him save that he was there?

He let this thought pass and went about getting the rest of his gear on. He had been sleeping under his black leather trench coat. His sword and belt, his bow and quiver of arrows along with his boots were set beside him to keep close at hand in case he needed to move at any time through the night. Though thinking to himself not for the first time there was little difference between night and day to him. This was because with his eyes always closed and he viewing the world with his mind's eye the sky was always a great expanse of dark emptiness. And when clouds were present they were always lighter grey smudges moving overhead.

As he finished tugging his boots on and tying them in place he paused holding his arm out before him. To his mind his own shape was pitch versus the shades and lines of grey around him and the lighter shapes of the trees outside. He wasn't bothered by this detail in particular because it only reflected his own state of being. He was no one. And he had nothing save for the all black cloths, boots, trench coat and weapons that he now was setting over his shoulders and around his waist. He had no memory of who he was or how he even came to be where he started. Even now it's hard to remember all that he has gone through in his travels.

Ready to leave, he paused only a while longer to be sure that he had his one most precious possession. He reached under the collar of his shirt to pull out the one item of his that he valued even above himself. In his gloved hands rested a six sided cut crystal wrapped in gold wire connected to a chain that hung from his neck. To the naked eye it was pretty enough to look at but not all that remarkable. But to his mind he perceived a light that might as well be his own sun for how brightly it shined to him. But strangely as bright as it was it could be compared to a solar eclipse for how it looked to him. He could never understand why that was but he never could focus on it long enough to glean any kind of answers from it. It perhaps held the greatest mystery for him. It just felt like that it held so much more within than the light the blinded his mental eyes.

Satisfied he pulled the hood of his coat over his head to conceal the rest of his hair from view and stepped out of the cave to the open. He could hear the animals of the forest moving about the trees and the breeze move through the branches of the forest. All the vegetation of the forest shimmered soft different hues of green to him from the deepest roots to the thinnest branches. Insects shone with little specks of light all over the place. It was calming enough for him to be here because whether he was here or not, the living things of the woods paid him little heed. This was fine by him because they didn't recoil from him. Feeling that he was fully awake he left the small crevice and made his way into the woods.

He had been traveling far for five long cycles of the seasons.

He only remembers that he was found lying on the ground before the base of a free standing natural arch. How long he was there before he was found ha cannot recall. Only that it seemed forever before a couple of red skinned teenage boys from a local tribe came across him as they explored the sacred lands of red stone. They came closer to him to discover what he was and if he was dead or not. It wasn't unusual for people if not careful in the region to succumb to heat exhaustion. But as soon as they got a closer look at him they looked as if they had just seen something truly terrifying. They quickly fled and it wasn't for another eternity it felt before they came back. They had a number of warriors follow them to the spot and they all had similar expressions of uneasiness when they discovered him.

They had carried him back to the edge of their village to have him looked at by the villages medicine man and shaman. They had made sure to keep the rest of their people away in case of illness or bad luck. And as an extra precaution they had bound his hands and set his strange looking belongings in another location.

It was a few days before he awoke inside a temporary dwelling set aside for him. He looked about himself and only found it to be a simple tent of furs framed by wooden poles. He was laying in a pile of furs for his bedding and it was all that covered his bare form. He looked himself over trying to familiarize himself with his body. His skin was milk white and his muscles were built sturdy around his bone frame. He had a bit of a belly which he wasn't if that was good or bad. When he removed his coverings something drew his attention. He found some lines of a different texture in his skin around his left knee. He felt between that and it's opposite joint, it felt odd. He continued to experiment for and little bit more before growing still again and covering himself once more.

It wasn't till later that the chief, the medicine man and shaman all entered the tent to ask him questions. Who was he? Where is he from? Why was he trespassing on sacred? He had difficulty responding to them let alone answering their questions. He couldn't remember anything save for a blinding light and then pain from his very being as he could never fully describe.

When he did try to answer they were just as surprised as he was that he could understand them and they him. But it was short lived as he also noticed that they didn't seem to look at him the same way as he saw them. To them he was as if touched by some horrific affliction. His skin was pale white and his hair was grayed most of the way through. And his eyes were a dull and colorless. Despite this he was young just out of his juvenility. They were beginning to fear that he could spread a plague to the rest of the tribesmen. And when they looked into his eyes they didn't quite see that spark of life that you would see in a person. What was more unsettling to them still above all of these features was his presence, or rather seeming the lack of a presence thereof. It was all adding up in their minds that he wasn't human despite his appearance.

Though he didn't know how, he could feel their uneasiness towards him building as they continued to interview him. They concluded and left for a time leaving him to sit in the tent in silence. He was feeling uneasy himself about this whole thing. He had no memory, he was bound this whole time so far, and the way they looked at him. He felt like he had done something horrible though he didn't know what. And as these thoughts and feelings raged he fell into self deprecation. He was growing angry with himself about how he couldn't answer the simplest of questions. He was even beating himself mentally for even making the men feel unsettled. He didn't understand what was going on or how it came to be, all that was clear to him was that it was all plainly his fault!

It was then that he noticed that he wasn't alone in the tent. He could tell there was another person sitting just behind him back to back. He didn't know if he should ask who it is. But it concerned him why he didn't notice the other person till now. And why is it that the men from before weren't talking to them both and only him? He couldn't make sense of it.

The men came back some hours later with looks of wariness. They all stared at him in silence for a time before the Chief spoke.

"After we had interviewed you we couldn't at first decide what to do with you. For your appearance in the sacred Land of the Gates has never happened before. At first I had suspected that you had only been weaving a lie so as to conceal your purpose in our lands. But according to what our medicine man has discovered. You been drained of much of your health and vitality."

The chief paused for a moment noticing that his captive audience was looking from them to somewhere behind himself.

"It was said that you were ashen in both appearance and countenance. Like you were all that is left after a great heat had consumed you."

 _"Ashen?"_ The Chief froze as he saw the captive hold his head slant to one side. His eyes had a dark glint to them as he looked them over quizzically. And his voice for the first time wasn't quiet, cracked or uncertain. Instead there was almost a humorous tone to it that was rather unsettling to the chieftain.

"If it's not too much trouble I would like to be called Ashen from now on. It just make things easier don't you agree?"

The tent was unbearably silent for several minutes as the shaman stepped forward. "I have meditated long and have communed with the spirits through the holy fire. They have shown to me that you were broken and cast off."

Ashen lowered his head glaring at the ground as the shaman said this. "Well isn't that straight to the point!" He said mockingly as he looked at the shaman with a raised eyebrow.

The shaman was unfazed and continued. "They have not told me why but they have told me that you are not here by your own volition. They told me you are lost and that your light is hidden. The spirits have not yet revealed to me of your fate. "

Ashen remained silent for a moment as he digested this information. "Could I talk with these… SPIRITS? Maybe they would be willing to tell more of my (fate) straight to my face!"

The chief interjected to keep from any conflict starting. He was wary of this whole situation. Some the elders had suggested executing Ashen because of his trespass on sacred ground. Others had offered to perhaps cast him out of their lands so as to avoid any ill fortune to befall them. This is because of the mysterious circumstance that he had arrived there in the first place. And on top of everything the chief had been doing what he could to pacify the chief of the neighboring rival tribe. They long had disputes on who had true claim to the sacred lands. But he had to focus on the problem that was before him. This person who only a short while ago was quiet and hollow was now agitated and spoke with spite.

"That is enough! We have been deliberating on what to do with you. Some have said that you are a demon and so must be destroyed to protect us from harm. But others say you are an ill omen and should be driven beyond our lands peacefully so as to not be cursed by some evil or misfortune you may bring. I am however in no position to readily do either at this time. Until the Shaman has found what the Spirits have in store for you, you shall be kept as our captive. We can't run the risk of you going to our enemies. I say my peace."

When he was finished he was followed by the two other men. A minute later a woman came in with a basket that held pieces of flour bread and some barriers. She also held a bowel of water. She had immediately lowered her eyes to avoid Ashen's and quietly fed him.

Ashen was held in that tent for a few more days after that exchange. He didn't try to talk to anyone else. There were times through that he would hear footsteps outside of the tent he was in. But they would always be hurried off by the guard that was posted nearby. He had calmed down the first day and was silent both outside and in. He was not against this reprieve from people so that he could have some kind of calm. But this was over one night when the Chief and shaman had come to visit him again. This time they were accompanied by the woman who had been giving him food and drink the whole time. She with her eyes down cast now held a dark bundle that he knew to be his belongings.

As he saw this his eyes went wide with surprise and it was only then that he brought has his bound hands up to his chest and frantically searched for something. He didn't know for what but it was vitally important.

The Shaman picked up on this and stepped forward holding out his hand that held a clear six sided clear crystal wrapped in copper wire. It caught the light the setting sun from outside the tent. Ashen froze when the shaman presented this. All his senses were dulled for a long moment as his mind and heart perceived this small jewel. He felt a draw to it like nothing else, like it was the single greatest treasure in the entire world. For some reason it felt like this one thing was what held all that was lost to him. If it weren't for the fact that he wasn't presently bound he would have made a leap for it. Anything so that he could reclaim this precious part of himself. _"Why is it bright yet so dark at the same time?"_ He hadn't made any further move that betrayed his anxiety.

The shaman measured his reaction thoughtfully before he spoke again. "I am sorry that I took from your personal belongings but I needed a piece so that I could glean further what it is your fate will be. With this gem and with the help of the spirits I was able to discover what it is you must do if you desire answers"

Ashen's eyes finally tore away from the crystal to look outside the opening to the tent seeing the sun sink behind the distant red hills. The skies were blue hues blending into shades of fiery orange and red as the sun's rays continue to fade. Night was approaching fast and with it a sense of uncertainty for the unknown. He looked back to the shaman as he considered what the man had said. He did want answers. He wanted answers to the same questions that they had asked him days before. "What is it I must do?"

The shaman nodded expecting this and closed his eyes in concentration. "The spirits have revealed to me that your soul was as a sun before and has now been broken and has been dimmed to night. To bring the light back you must find another whose spirit matches your own."

This caught Ashen's attention." They dwell in a land to the north and east beyond the birthplace of the sun." The shaman opened his eyes in a trance like state and continued. "How you will know to find the one you seek is by following these words! You seek one who found friend in foe! You seek one who bridged the gap between land and sky! You seek one who turns the tides of fate from war to peace! You seek the pact maker! You seek the peacekeeper! You seek the Dragon Rider!"

When he was finished the shaman closed his eyes and then opened them again appearing awake again. All was silent in the tent for a long while again as Ashen absorbed these words. As they were said they echoed in his mind and pricked something dormant in his heart. _"Dragon Rider?"_

What happened after those cryptic words were given was nothing short of the part of a horror story. Warriors from the rival tribe the chieftain had been trying to keep stable relations with attacked a few days later. They had snuck in under the cover of night slaying warriors and villagers alike. Ashen's strange ability was the only warning he had but it was already too late. These warriors were all painted a blood red and white to mimic the appearance of bones. They killed indiscriminately and it was quickly turning into pandemonium. The chief rallied their warriors as fast as they could but so many were bleeding, crying out and dying.

Ashen helped as he could to get others to safety. But quickly it all fell to pieces around him like what has happened on the inside. One moment he was searching for others while trying to stay out of the way. The next he found that someone was standing behind him. He quickly turned ready to fend off the attacker. But instead found the woman who had silently tended to him. But then something felt very wrong as he looked at her in the fire light. Blood ran from her parting lips ash she gave a look of shock and relief. She fell forward onto him and then he saw the arrow protruding from her back. Ashen's eyes widened in surprise as he understood that she was fading fast in his arms. His eyes met with hers for a long moment. All at once the gravity of what was happening pressed down on him from all sides.

It was brief.. His raging thoughts began to die down.

He was able to connect with this one person... If only on the surface... He knelt down lowing her to the ground as she faded in his arms.

He feels everyone's terror and anxious desires to kill or survive... His consciousness was closing in on its self.

Why was this happening….. He could sense some of the attackers approaching.

Was it because of him that people are dying and fading around him... He felt another person suddenly standing behind him.

He wished he was never found in the first place… The woman now lay motionless before him.

This was his fault….. He simply stood up and held frozen to that spot.

He should have been the one to die not them.. not her…. He turned to see who was behind him.

He didn't want to even want to exist… His thoughts finally went silent when he faced this newcomer.

Just as he did he felt a stabbing chill run through his whole being. Standing before him was a man in the same garb as himself. In fact he was a mirror image of himself save for his hair that was a dark blood color. And his eyes! Blast it those eyes or rather the lack of them were pits of nothing. He was drawn into them without a struggle and all went dark for him. He surrendered himself to oblivion if only to escape this deepening hell.

The warriors that spotted him all made to kill him but then found that they were all feeling chilled in their hearts. One by one they each were becoming distracted by feelings of dread and emptiness. One had drawn close enough to Ashen to attempt to strike him down as the dark feelings continued to rise. He had brought his stone ax to bear but stopped dead just inches away from his would be victim. Ashen slowly turned around drawing a sword from beneath his trench coat. The blade shone in the firelight revealing it to have twin spikes at the midpoint of its length and ending at an arrow point. Ashen's face bore a grin that didn't reach his eyes that stared blankly at them.

Ashen did all he could from then on to avoid any interactions with tribes or peoples as he slowly went travelled east and north. Aimlessly traversing though mountain ranges and then cutting through great grass lands. Animals didn't seem to be bothered by him unlike humans. Here he spent his first winter with bison to keep warm through the frigid cold months. His left leg gave him discomfort he couldn't understand during those cold days as well. The months after that were easier but he took care to navigate around the nomadic tribes of the regions. His progress was slow but constant. Driven by the words given to him and chased by the shadows that he was trying to leave behind. The lands shifted from the flat plains to green rolling hills as he made his way north and east. It took a few more cycles but he had eventually made it to the coast.

All of this ran through his mind as he traveled silently through the woods to his destination. He could sense with his mind eye that a settlement was coming up. It was far different from any of the peoples he had found before. The buildings were made permanent and sturdy out of wood and turf. The people here seemed to not have be from anywhere in the lands he had traveled before. Their life lights shown an array of colors that ranged from gruff and impatient to tender and brotherly. Though they seemed to often step on each other's toes. _"Vikings"_ There were a number of small boats some moored on shore by the sea and others out gathering in fish. But there was one ship that was larger than the others and seemed to him that it was sea worthy indeed.

This was his chance. _"To reach a land beyond the birthplace of the sun_ " The image of the man and dragon stepping from the flames flashed through his mind once more before he made to walk the rest of the way to the next step of his journey.

 **Chapter 3 The next leg**

It was midday and the sun was shining bright in the sky. All was in full color earthy browns in the rocks and soil to the lively greens of the trees and crops and even brilliant shimmers of blue out on the water. Out in the lush fields a herd of sheep and some oxen were steadily grazing. Birds made their calls to each other from trees and bushes. Members of the village were out in the fields and on boats, each doing their part to provide for the community. While others were indoor to take care of little ones or to shade themselves from the heat. Over all it was panning out to look like another beautiful day in this distant settlement of Vikings.

But despite how it appeared there was tension among the villagers because of the men that had disembarked the largest ship not too long ago. The crew that manned the vessel were hard and had an air of being ready to slit ones throat if the wrong thing was said. They had made port only a couple of days ago. And the one that was captain was a man that looked to have weathered a mauling by some fierce beast. Talk among the locals had been hushed and kept behind closed doors.

Ashen held in place for a moment as his mind eye saw all this. There were so many people in the village it was overwhelming. He had become accustom to solitary life in the wilderness. The only company he ever allowed was with wildlife and even that was spares. Any life light that other forms of life bore was always bright to him. But the light like that of other humans was always much brighter and far more complex. He was a ways up the hill yet from the settlement but already he wanted to block out all the energies and emotions of all those among the buildings. He sensed their mixture of uneasiness and suspicion come like waves on the beach and it was making him want to turn and hide. He shook his head. He has to do this so that he can continue. He has to.

So by the time that Ashen had come out of the woods and down the trail to the outskirts of the village the men set as watch guards they had just about had it. They grew tense as he silently walked up to them. To them he was as a walking shadow completely covered in dark cloths masked and hooded on top of everything to boot. It was unsettling to see this hooded and cloaked figure not even having a space for the eyes to see through. But more so that he didn't have a feel of a presence about him. The two men that were both physically larger than him bore their weapons to bar his way.

"D-Dont come any closer!" One on the left shakily blurted.

"Turn around and return to the rift you crawled out from else we'll shorten you by a head!"The other one more confidently ordered.

Ashen took a moment to feel between the two of them and then to the rest of the people beyond normal vision. He could sense the initial tension from the two men before him but then there was the uneasiness that they and the rest of the village felt towards the men that had come from off the ship. His attention centered on those that came from sea and understood. These sailors were of darker colors compared to the locals. And one among them was darker than the rest. This individual held a cold sense of purpose that drove the rest to bend under his command. And Ashen could tell that these people from the sea meant to leave soon to return to wherever it is they are from.

Ashen was silent as the men continued to look nervously between him and themselves. They gave each other a nod as they made ready to fend off this strange outlander. But before they could make a move they were caught off guard as Ashen stretched out his arm and pointed a gloved hand in the direction of the larger ship and then to himself and back again. He did this a few more times to be sure that they didn't miss the motion. They all held in place for one agonizing minute before the two men looked at each other once more.

"Wa-wait here. I'm going to alert the headsman. Hold here and be sure that doesn't come through!" The first guard said to the second before running to the center of the settlement. The remaining guard held together as best he can while they waited.

It wasn't long before the first man came back with who seemed to be the leader of the village. His attire though not neat wasn't as worn as the others. His eyes narrowed as he caught site of the intruder but held his calm as he walked up to Ashen and the remaining guard.

"My friend here kept prattling on about a shadow or Draugr had come from the woods to curse us. And that the strangers from sea were just an omen for your approach." The headsman looked Ashen up and down and remained silent for a moment as he considered the figure before them. "Is it correct that you've come for those…hunters?"

Ashen remained silent as he considered the question. _"Hunters?"_ He then understood why their life lights seemed to be dimmed by bloodshed. Their consideration for the lives of others was lessened by their so called profession. And they seemed to have taken a liking to it. Whatever it is that they hunted they prided themselves in knowing how to do it. He pointed to himself and then again to the ship.

The headsman felt unnerved by the lack of vocal communication but did his best to not show it outwardly. "So you don't speak shadow? He received no reply.

He grunted and thought hard on what to do. He was just as wary as anyone about this faceless stranger that has come to their home. And then there were those cutthroats from the north east searching for recruits by orders of their captain. He never spoke it aloud but he knew that the hardened captain received his scars from dragons. He groaned inwardly. Dragons were the reason that his ancestors left the islands and waters to the north and east. It wasn't the most Vikingly thing to do but they had grown tired of the carnage that only continued to perpetuate without end. And so they left for the west and eventually found these shores. They seldom ever receive any news from their brethren in their old homelands. But this new bunch spoke of war on the dragons to liberate all from their tyranny. And that one man was able to control the dragons and keep them at bay.

This was of little concern to his people for they haven't seen a singling fire breathing lizard fly close to their new home for half a decade. And the last time it happened, that one dragon stopped to rest on the beaches. But it gave out a most mournful cry that rang out into the distance and pierced the heart of all who could hear. At that time they all remember feeling pangs of old losses and just overwhelming sorrow. They feared to admit it at the time but the village could have gone extinct all at once if it weren't for each other. It only remained for a short time before it flew off into the vast expanse of the eastern ocean.

Perhaps if he let the two sides meet then they would all leave his home in peace. But this idea seemed dangerous to him. He didn't trust the sailors and he trusted this shrouded individual even less. Fear gnawed in his mind that this was all compounding to spell their destruction no matter which way it went.

As the headsman was pondering through all the options he noticed that the masked figure before them had not made any move to attack them or to even move past them. It didn't even seem intent on turning around. It or he was waiting for his decision and it felt like it would wait patiently till a decision was made. Though he still was unnerved by the mere sight of the cloaked person he was getting an impression that they didn't mean any harm, at least not to him and his people. He gave a sigh and finally relented.

"Alright stranger you can pass through just don't go causing any trouble." Ashen remain silent still but finally stepped forward and went passed the guards following the headsman." The ones that have sailed here are dragon hunters. They have been asking around for new recruits and any information on any recent dragon sightings. My people have not been forthcoming so far but things have been growing uneasy the past couple of days." He didn't even know why he was telling any of this to a complete stranger but it seemed to ease his own tension even by just a small amount.

Ashen inclined his head towards the headsman at the mention of dragons. _"Am I on the right track?"_ He said nothing but the headsman noticed the motion of interest as they walked the direction of the ship. "These hunters won't find any dragons on these shores they are seldom seen and even if they do live anywhere in these lands its either too far or too well hidden for them to find anything. The last time we saw anything of the monsters was several years ago before it went flying out to sea. None of us were fool enough to get a closer look at it but it gave wail that would chill even your bones. And some say that it shined red like a bloody light from Helheim.

Again the man didn't exactly know why he was saying any of this but his musings were cut short when they all heard a commotion ahead near the beach. They sped up to find that a fight broke out between a couple of younger men of the village and two of the hunters. A third hunter with a look of wicked pleasure was restraining a screaming woman. The two young men wore fierce expressions of rage.

The older of the two cried out at them. "You villains let go of our sister else we'll tear your limbs off!" The rest of the village was quickly gathering to support the men while more hunters streamed down from the vessel.

The offending hunter looked behind him finding himself supported as well and scoffed back. "We need to bring someone back wih us. None of yus were willin to speak up so we picked one who seemed eager" He grinned maliciously at the woman still struggling against her captor as the rest of the hunters all chuckled in agreement. A couple of them gave wolf whistles." That is unless you're vonlunteerin?"

Ashen and the other men slowed their pace as they approached the gathering crowd. They could easily hear the exchange quickly escalating to a lethal climax. Ashen grew uncomfortable as they drew near the agitated emotions. The relative calm that he felt from before was long gone. His mind flashed back to the chaos those years ago. His breath caught at the memories of those lights going out around him. _"No"_ He sensed various individuals on both sides readying to fight. _"Not again"_ Without a word Ashen stepped into the throng reaching a hand into his coat.

The faces of the two younger men went beet red and were making to charge head on into the hunters ranks to save their sister. But before anyone could make a move, before the villages went into an outright stampede. Before any of the hunters could even draw their weapons. A black clothed figure had appeared from the crowd reaching the place between the men and the hunters. He held out a hand to halt the villagers and pulled out a rusted sword in the other hand leading the point to rest near the hunter's neck. None had time to react to the motion as all were caught by surprise. The two young men were frozen in place as was the hunter held at sword point that was beading with sweat and gulped nervously.

Ashen himself was taking shallow breaths to try and not panic and lose his mind among the torrent of feelings and emotions that everyone was giving off all at once.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" All except Ashen turned their attention to the headsman that now stepped forward with more guards each with their weapon drawn. "I demand to know what is going on here!?"

The second hunter whose life wasn't currently hanging in the balance spoke up in rage. "We're only encouragin you alls to make good on helpin us to end the scourge of dragons.."

"You shut up you puss filled maggot! You intend to kidnap and rape our sister if we don't come with you on your foolish.."

"That will do!" All went quiet again as they all turned their attention to a person standing tall by the top of the ramp leading up to the ship. Ashen went ridged as his mind zoned in on the man. To normal eyes the man was tall and thickly built like mountain. He was adorned with thick layered leather armor lined with dragon scales. His head was shaved bald revealing many old scars that crisscrossed over his scalp. Black facial hair was grown long and braided into a sing knot. His dark eyes were cold, calm and calculating. He carried himself with an air of command that is not to be challenged unless you want to die painfully.

The captain walked down the ramp with a smoothness that was surprising for one his stature. He eyed the gathered crowed carefully as he assessed the situation. His gaze fell last on the ones in the center the source of the commotion. "And what is it we have going on here?"

The second hunter next to the first still at sword point answered quickly. "We're just having a little disagreement about the terms for recruiting Sir! Nothing important for you to worry…"

"FOOL!" The hunter jolted in surprise at the outburst. "I know exactly what is going on here! You bring shame upon us with your filthy methods! Such is only done by dragons and devils! Shall I conclude that you should be dealt with as such as well?! We do not stoop to their savage ways!" It was only now that those in the crowd found he was carrying a bill hook pole arm in his right hand.

The rest of the hunters parted to let him through to those involved in the fight. He stopped short of the combatants and looked as if he was just enjoying a quiet moment in a meadow. His next moves were quick and decisive and entirely unexpected for all of the onlookers. He swiped his hook beneath the feet of the one that Ashen held at sword point. Knocked the hunter holding the woman in the face causing him to let go of her and halted the point of his hook at the throat of the hunter who spoke. The last man was wide eyed with fear. Ashen could only let his sword arm drop after this latest development.

"Do not trouble me with pitiful excuses for you to fulfill your base desire. They fall short of our grand mission!" He quickly spun his pole arm around striking the hunter square in the side of his head. Discipline dealt the captain stood to full height and turned to face Ashen and the headsman. "My deepest apologies for the disgusting treatment my men have given your people. I assure you that this will not happen again." Though his words were eloquent they felt and sounded quite empty. The look on the headsman's face said just this but he held from saying anything to keep from starting fighting again.

"I believe it will captain. Your ship and its crew have overstayed its welcome. We've offered you what we can with information and provisions but that is all we will give. Now I ask that you set sail and continue on your way to wherever it is."

The captain looked unblinkingly at the headsman as he said his peace. The calm man turned his gaze from the village leader that he didn't care for to the person in black before him. He usually could read people very well but this one he couldn't if not for obvious reasons. Regardless of the reasons this made him consider things carefully. This person was never seen or heard of in the village until only a minute ago. He was suspicious of this whole situation by now on top of not trusting the village in the first place. It was too far away from the rest of the known world. Too far out of the reach of influence from the rest of Vikingdon. He took a moment longer to consider his options before speaking.

"There seems to have one among you who hasn't said anything otherwise. What do you say dark one? Will you join us in ridding the world of these demons?"

Ashen was unmoving through this exchange but within he was raging again along with trying to calm from the explosion of feeling and emotion everyone was giving off. Mixed in with all the chaos he was getting flashes of blurred images coming from the hunters. Scenes of winged things fighting, being captured and then dying all flowing in rapid succession. And then the picture of the dragon that the headsman had described before. It reminded him of the dream that he has been having for as long as he can remember. He could tell that he was going the right direction.

But he didn't know how to feel about this. Just a minute ago he only acted to keep from another life light going out. He hasn't allowed himself to feel for anyone else for a long time. It had only ever caused him to fall deeper into himself. He didn't want anyone hurt because of him, no matter the side anyone was on. He knew that he needed to take this ship to cross the sea that much was clear. He didn't want to judge anyone for good or bad cause who was he to do that? He still didn't know. He's no one neither good nor bad right? All he could tell from the individuals around him is that the hunters were ready to kill and the villagers were ready to defend themselves. This was raising a part of him to the surface that he has since tried to burry deep down. I didn't matter what he felt of anything or if he felt at all. What mattered is what he felt from others. They were all growing nervous of him.

Silently and deliberately Ashen put away his weapon and turned to the captain of cold color. He pointed to himself and then to the captain and then to the ship.

Quiet for a moment the captain glared at the black figure in deep thought. "It would seem that we have ourselves a new recruit! I thank you for your contributions in Drago's cause. As promised we will weigh anchor and leave immediately. We will not trouble you any longer." With this he turned to his crew and gave orders to prepare for departure. With the tension breaking the headsman took this chance to approach Ashen from where he was.

"Are you sure that you want to do this friend? That lot have an ill feeling to them that can make even the most foolhardy wary." Ashen turned to face him and held silent for a while. The headsman still was unnerved by the lack of life that this person seemed to possess but he understood that this was the last they would meet. "Very well… Safe journeys." With that Ashen turns and walks up the ramp to the ship and stands by the rail out of the way of the hunters.

After all the preparations were made the ship started moving out to deeper waters away from shore. Clouds were rolling from farther down the coast. What was strange to Ashen was that the crew all were still tense but not like before. Something about it all made Ashen's center go still as the hunters pointed strange barrels on wheels straight at the village as the boat continued to go out to sea. An order to fire was given and then there were loud banging noises coming from each mechanism. He didn't know what they were doing until it was too late. He faced towards the distant village and then his mind eye perceived the white flashed as the projectiles burst into flames crushing all in range. Life lights started to flicker out among the burning buildings.

Ashen's heart was pounding in his head as he witnessed what was just done. And to hear the laughter and whooping of the hunters was making him sick. But it was making him want to bring up more than just bile from within him. His hand began to move seemingly of its own accord to his sword as he stood there on deck. He was feeling a familiar blackness rising from the depths of his being and muscles twitching in his face that always accompanied it. His thoughts were slowing getting ready to give himself to sweet oblivion once more. These (men) were all going to have a sudden end to their life lights too since they seem so enthusiastic about it.

But before anything could be done, there was a small sharp pain and then physical numbness spreading through from his shoulder. He turned to face the direction the attack came from. His mind was becoming unfocused as the seconds passed. He could still tell enough that the captain was holding a small tube in his hand as the man walked up to him calmly. Things were becoming fuzzy but he could barely feel that the other crew members were all looking down at him. Down? Something hard had contacted with his knees but he couldn't understand what or why. The world around him was dimming to a different kind of oblivion than he was ready to surrender to. "Take it below" That was the last thing he could understand before he fell into nothing.

 **Chapter 4 Dark Voyage**

Blackness was what greeted both his mental and physical senses. But as the minutes passed by he could tell that his body felt an up and down motion. It was making him feel sick but he found he couldn't do anything about it. His hands were held up by manacles chained to the wall he was propped up against. His shoulders and back ached with the strain but this didn't really bother him. He remembered what had happened before he was put out by the captains sleep darts. The darkness from before was still hanging on the fringes of his mind threatening to take over once more.

He was starting to feel real emotion again. This was his fault. The hunters apparently got what they had come for and killed the villagers for sport as they were departing. He didn't do anything in time to stop them. He could tell that they were blood thirsty but he didn't want to care. He was afraid to take a stand for them and now they were paying for his apathy. This was all his fault. He should have died long ago then this would have been avoided. Why can't he do anything right? He wasn't a stranger to these kinds of thoughts.

 _"Well now is this not fitting for you? The room is dark. You're all alone and you're chained to a cold wall. Honestly this is the most appropriate circumstance so far that you deserve. I mean after all that you put everyone else through it's well earned. Oooh I wonder what the captain of this ship has in store for you next! I hope it's gruesome!"_ Ashen lifted his head up and extended his mind enough to only view the room he was in. It was empty save for chains lining the walls, himself and a black silhouette standing before him. It brought up a finger to its head in thought and then pointed out as if it figured out an enjoyable way to pass the time. He didn't know what thing was but it always follows him. It always came at these times when his emotions were free and on a rampage. He knew what was coming but he didn't care anymore.

 _"Why don't we skip the pleasantries and go to the fun stuff shall we?"_ It produced a sword shape to its right hand and brought the tip to his left arm. It pressed in and caused a chilling pain to shoot down to his core. He was unresponsive. It led the tip to his right thigh and stabbed in bringing more chills. Still he did nothing. It withdrew once more and wondered to his abdomen. Nothing for a moment. The shadow thrust him through all the way and pierced the wall behind him. Heartbreaking pain and guilt flooded his being and he finally gave a low grown. _" There now it seems you do still have the ability to feel. Doesn't it feel good? How exquisite it tastes to the soul? Not that you have a soul anyway?"_ It twisted the blade around slowly as it said this causing to groan more. _"Let's enjoy this for a while shall we?"_

It wasn't for a day or so until the door to the room finally creaked open. The captain walked in and gave orders to the guard to not let anyone disturb him. The door closed behind him and he took a moment to look at his captive with silent regard. Ashen was still fully covered in his guise. He still had all of his gear and weapons even. Which is one of the many things of this prisoner that the captain aimed to discover and understand why. There was something unnatural about this person. A strange sense of foreboding hung about them.

The captain pondered over what happened after he had downed the stranger. It seemed simple enough at the time to just have a couple of his crew unmask their new member and relieve them of their possessions. But when anyone came close to doing just that they each recoiled when they got within a foot of their target. He had grown irate when they didn't follow this simple command and made to prove their cowardice. But then he did the same when he reached to remove the fabric from the person's face. He thought that it was just a hysteric brought up from the other men's display. But no matter how he steeled his nerves he couldn't bring himself to do anything more than the rest. None could overcome the feeling that something most horrid would happen if they removed anything from the unconscious being. It was all they could do to quickly pick them up and bring the stranger down to a cell.

It had taken this long to for the captain to finally calm himself enough before interrogating their prisoner. But during that time he had time to think of all the stories that he had heard through his life. Nothing in stories from generations of Vikings before told anything like what he had experienced. But there had to be something to make sense of what happened and of what they are dealing with. There was only one thing that seemed to fit close to it but it still seemed a stretch. A description that reached the ears of his superior and idol. Drago Bludvist himself was intrigued and commanded all his top leaders to keep a special eye out for one particular dragon. A similar beast was described being seen a few years before by the wretches of the village they had just departed. A beast with the name that in the captain's opinion was perfect for the whole species, the Hellsorrow.

The description for this devil of a dragon was in itself something to not take lightly. It is said that it had only shown up in recent years but had caused such havoc it had more than earned its name. Like the feared night fury it is black as night but bares a bloody crimson glow. But unlike the other dragons it never draws near enough to any ships or settlements to unleash it unholy fire upon anyone. Instead it releases a howling roar that shakes the earth skies and seas and pierces the soul of any who hear it. Those who do hear it and survive are never quite the same. It is told that those who have heard it were assailed by dark and overwhelming emotions. The only ones who lived to tell the tail clung to the ones dearest to them, but they could never quite smile after that.

This was the only thing that the captain could go on but the facts seemed to somehow be connected. The feeling that this person chained to the wall before him gave is similar to that described for the Hellsorrow. When he realized this he was filled with a sense of both anxiety and elation. For if he managed to bring even word of that accursed dragon or even greater manage to bring in the beast he would be honored highly by Bloodvist for his devotion to the cause. But at the same time it posed a great risk to the safety and functionality of his ship. For it may well be that the longer this being stays on his ship the more it could wear down on his men's mural. He even would go as far as to consider there being a mutiny if not to simply rid themselves of the menace. If nothing else the captain was thorough with weighing the possibilities. That is how he was trusted to sail so far out from the realm of Vikings and the known world.

All was quiet save for the creaking of the ship upon the waves and the heavy steps of hunters on levels above them. Ashen hung limb against the wall swaying with the motion of the vessel not seeming to have noticed the intrusion. The only light for the room was a single candle. The captain held for a moment longer before walking with deliberate slowness to keep with the somber mood. "Are you awake? Finding your stay satisfactory?" The words fell flat in the air as he spoke them. Ashen didn't stir. "I know you can hear me. I would appreciate if you would do me the courtesy of showing attentiveness!" In the time he took to speak he produced a cat-of-nine-tails with dulled dragon teeth tied to each end and struck across Ashen's middle. This elicited a quick gasp of pain bringing him back to the real world.

"Good now that you are awake and I have your attention I have some things to discuss with you before I can better assist with accommodations." Ashen's breathing was raspy from thirst and the shock of the blow."Now tell me about yourself and what you know about the Hellsorrow" Ashen could now tell that the captain was tightening his grip on the weapon. His whole body was growing tense with fear of what was to come. His breath caught.

It seemed like days now. His whole world was nothing but agonizing and searing pain. No fabric or skin was ever punctured but that was no comfort for him. Each second was drawn out with each aching throb that ran through his whole body. Over all it was nothing new to him. For with each time that a mistake was made or when a painful memory of failure arose. He would inflict well deserved bruises upon himself from head to toe. But that couldn't compare to the brutal treatment he was being given now. His mind's eye view was shrunk down to just him and his captor and the teeth. The teeth he could tell were different from any kind he had sensed in any animal before. The held a certain aura about them that made them glow menacingly to him. They showed red like the blood that had since rusted his own blade. They held a lackluster of the vengeance that emanated from their original owners.

He didn't want to answer the madman, he couldn't answer. Else he would be lost to the torrent of emotions that he now could barely keep at bay. Deception had ensnared him when he tried to defend. Betrayal had set all the innocence aflame. Treachery held him fast in cold chains. And cruelty now assailed him on all sides of his body as the interrogation went on and on. Completely opposite to when he was first held (prisoner). But those before are distant and long dead now. Death, how sweet that seemed to taste now. Tempting him with the tantalizing promise of escape, of release. But it will never come will it? Not when he's continually being beaten by this abysmal pit of a man who only seemed to increase his strikes with mad fervor.

Amazed! Simply astonished beyond what he thought possible! Anyone else would have caved long ago. Even dragons would have whined in submission by now. He was absolutely spent and he had gone further than any time before. He was breathless, his muscles were mush and his mind raced to comprehend. The prisoner eventually gave cries of agony hours into this but then eventually went hoarse and then silent altogether again. A day and a half he has been punishing this wretch with frenzy he never knew he had. He wasn't usually like this; he would take his time and be meticulous to extract answers. He never got a single word out of (it).But something about the masked stranger spurred him on to crazed levels. He was becoming afraid of this creature that hung limb before him.

After what seemed a long moment the captain finally turned clumsily and opened the door. He gave one last glare back to the black figure before slamming the door shut.

Silence gave way to muffled sounds outside the hull of the ship. The dull rush of waves crashing against the sides of the vessel. Groaning of the wood frame holding against the assault of strong winds and rain resounded through all the rooms. Distinct angry rumbles of thunder range through the walls outside. There was a more violent rocking motion felt among all the crew. Activity through the rest of the ship could be heard as they fought to secure the sails and all the precious cargo they had onboard. The captain didn't really pay much heed to this as he made his way alone to his cabin. He was exhausted in more ways than one but he didn't dare show weakness to the others.

It was hard work for him to make it to his quarters but when he finally did he shut the door behind him leaving the hunters in the storm to manage on their own. He staggered to his bed and fell into it, not even bothering to remove his gear. He felt strange since giving up getting answers from his (guest). He was usually calm and collected in himself, an example of strength and fortitude. But now he felt his mind was being invaded by a tendril of madness. It felt that it would uproot all the walls of his psyche. He was unnerved and afraid for reasons he didn't understand. Is this what people hearing the Hellsorrow experienced? After what seemed like hours he finally fell into a fitful sleep plagued with black shapes lurking around every corner of his mind.

The next day and a half was miserable for all on board the vessel. The storm raged long and fierce with strong winds and titanic waves. It seemed every hour would be the one where the ocean would drag the ship into its depths. The mural of the men was long since lost. They all now worked out of desperation to survive the ordeal. Even the captain worked in shifts with the rest to allow some a small reprieve. The sails despite their best efforts were becoming tattered from the gales that continued to assail them. Even the hardiest of the crew had lost their eaten meals more than once because of the tossing of the ship on the waters. It wasn't apparent to any of them but the storm had been driving them north and east much faster than they could have ever done on their own.

The seas continued to batter them for more than a week after that. They were all beyond spent having done all they could to maintain relative control of the ship. And they were all becoming increasingly angry with no one but one to blame and vent their frustrations at. They had each taken turns to insult, beat and punish their prisoner with all they could muster. At first this was a good way for them to release pent up frustration. But as time went on even this recreation lost its sport. The only one who continued to try to get anything out of the shrouded one was the captain. The other crew members had begun to grow wary of their captain as if he had caught some evil illness. He now had wildness to his eyes that he never showed to anyone before.

And so it was that on the ninth night of this voyage that the storm had reached new heights. The crew was all hunkered in their barracks completely exhausted. They had stopped trying altogether to steer the ship in any direction other than where they were being driven to. Down in the cell the captain had fell to his knees breathing hard after just fifteen minutes of his latest interrogation. Before him hung a motionless cloaked figure swaying with the rocking of the vessel. The captain's eyes had sunken some into his head and lines shown in his face that weren't there before. He stayed there for a long time not quite able to even out his breaths. And then without thinking he staggered to his feet and stepped forward bringing his face within inches of Ashen's covered features. He stared at the still figure for a while before he reached to his belt and produced a key. With a couple of squeaky turning sounds the dark figure fell deftly to the floor but otherwise didn't move. After a couple more seconds the captains footsteps can be heard making their way to the door. The door swung open and the sound of steps on damp wood receded.

For another long while nothing else stirred save the ship. Then there was sound of hitched haggard breaths. Everything was dark and numb to him except the agony that his whole body was experiencing. He had little strength after all the punishment, hunger and lack of water. With excruciating slowness he worked himself to his hands and knees. He had only one thought left to him to comprehend and act on. _"Escape"_ He crawled to the door that was left open and then hesitantly turned his head either way. It was all dark to him still. He then only just remembered to try to focus his mind to see. But he couldn't bring himself to perceive farther than a couple feet. With no other reference Ashen turned to the right to follow the direction of where his tormentor always emerged from and dissipated to him.

It didn't occur to him how strange it was to not encounter any hunters. But all he could do was focus on putting each hand in front of the other. He was being sure that he pulled his heavy legs with his so he didn't fall over. Doing his best to not lose consciousness as he steadily made his way through this endless hallway. He suddenly stopped when he caught the structure of stairs in front of him. His head dropped and he stayed in placed as he tried to ready himself for a minute. He then noticed that there were droplets falling onto his hood. Then he registered the sound of rain, wind and thunder above him up the stairs. Something up there among the storm was drawing closer to the ship, calling him to continue.

With a renewed sense of urgency and determination Ashen climbed up the steps on all fours. One level came after another in slow succession as he ascended. With each minute he could hear a little clearer the sweet sounds of the world outside. With the last step came the rejuvenating sense of cold wet fresh salty air whipping over his head. With a sudden burst of elation he expanded his mind's eye to the world around. The deck of the ship was broad and littered with ropes and scattered armaments. Ashen crawled the rest of the way onto the deck and rolled flat on his back enjoying the rain dulling his sharp aches. This feeling didn't last long when he suddenly coughed hard and felt new stabbing pains in his sides that he hadn't noticed before. It was difficult to take in deep breaths.

A flash of lightning trailed across the sky illuminating the chaotic world around him. To him it is a beautiful intricate dance of energy dashing from cloud to cloud. But partnered with it was a light of a different sort zipping along the line of travel. He then noticed another much darker life light from the rest of the lights belonging to the hunters below on the opposite end of the ship moving towards him. His breath caught and he struggled to his feet for the first time in days. He nearly fell to the floor again but adrenaline was now pumping through his veins. Fear burned cold in his core as the man walked closer not caring that he was drenched.

The captain looked to the stranger that appeared on deck and found the only person he was expecting for reasons he didn't quite understand. "So you have come draugr thrall of the Hellsorrow! Is it vengeance you seek? Or do you just wish to return to your devil dragon of a master?!

With great effort of will and body Ashen drew his sword in response.

"Well now, so it comes down to this!" He pulled out his favored cat-of-nine-tails whip and strode forward to land a strike.

 _"Those teeth!"_ Ashen lunged with a thrust to end this quickly. But the mad captain saw this coming and revealed his bill hook that he was holding the point straight out.

The captain went in with his own thrust confident of the greater reach. Ashen reacted only just in time to deflect the pole arm. But then he found himself being hit in the side of the head with that accursed whip of multiple dragon teeth. He staggered to the side disoriented and then felt his right leg was pulled out from under him. He tried to correct his balance with his other leg but suddenly he felt something painfully shift in his left knee. He gasped in surprise and lost what balance remained and fell on his back. His entire body and especially his sides were screaming in protest at the sudden abuse.

The captain stepped up and placed a heavy boot on Ashen's chest forcing the air out of his lungs and pinned his neck to the wooden deck with the rounded side and spike portion of his bill hook. He looked triumphant for a second but then switched to his cold stare to watch his foe squirm.

Ashen tried to struggle to get the hook away from his neck with his left hand. It was becoming exceedingly difficult to draw in air to his crushed lungs. He was growing frantic to try to way to get the weight off of him. He heard more cracking sounds from his ribs underneath the boot pinning him down. The colors behind his flesh eyes were flashing with white red and yellow colors. His mind was starting to close in around him.

Before he was ready to lose consciousness a shrieking roar pierced their ears and the skies around them. The Captain looked up towards the source not in surprise but in glee. This was Ashen's last chance. With every last ounce of strength left in him he stabbed upwards with his sword up into the flaps of the leather armor.

The captain looked down with his face unreadable. Nothing seemed to have happened. But then Ashen could feel something coming off of the captain that he had not sensed before, surprise.

It was at this point that lightning struck near them knocking the captain away. Thunder rang deafeningly loud in their ears. Ashen coughed with relief with the air rushing to his lungs. He worked his way to his feet but had troubled especially putting weight on his left leg. The captain quickly got to his feet as well. They were both met with a sight that would bring the hardiest man to his knees.

Sitting between them flashing with electricity was an angry dragon with two great wings and legs and a thrashing tail. Its head was lined along the back ridge with spines and was filled with sharp teeth. Its eyes were set to the front and glared warily at the two men.

Ashen's mind was nearly blinded by what he was sensing. The winged reptile in front of him was shining with both electrical energy and its own violet life light. Its mind was unlike anything that he had ever encountered before. It seemed to burn with an ethereal quality that buzzed with life.

"The Skrill" Ashen turned towards the captain who was now clutching at his side. He then finally noticed that life lights beneath them were moving about the ship. The crew had been awakened and was coming to see what the commotion was.

The captain had taken only one step to retreat but this was enough to rile up the Skrill. Tendrils of lightning lashed about from its body in all directions as it growled in warning. They each ducked their heads in vain to try to keep from getting hit. And before anyone could expect it, a flash of energy hit right into Ashen's chest. Next thing he knew the jewel that hung around his neck burst with its own light that was overwhelming. Ashen gave a cry of agony as his mind was illuminated with not just this brilliant light but also a million images that all entered his perception far too quickly for him to handle.

This startled the dragon to defensive action. All at once it gave off a great pulse of energy that sent both the captain and Ashen flying in opposite directions. Ashen felt the current run through his already battered body as he landed in something that continued to fall after his impact. The world seemed to rock and toss more rapidly after that as he laid in something and saw the side of the ship rise above him. He sensed the other hunters had made it to the top level just in time for the dragon to let off one more wave of electricity that was greater than the first. The assault was so great that explosions rang out along the deck and then traveled down the levels of the vessel. Ashen could do nothing more as he felt life lights snuffed out and the ship quickly disappear into the violent waters.

He was finally free! But he was now stranded in the middle of the treacherous storm tossed ocean.

His tormentors were no more! And yet their deaths still weighed down on him like the crushing depths.

He had finally seen a dragon! But that beast was no better than the men who made him suffer, killing them with little provocation.

As his mind was winding down the rest of him was following suit. The adrenaline was spent and gave way to all the pain that he now felt. He couldn't escape from physical or mental anguish. His jewel had returned to normal but his mind was overflowing with images that he had never seen before. Blurs of vivid colors and silhouettes played through his mind. But he couldn't make any sense of anything anymore. He was so exhausted, so hungry, so thirsty so much in pain. He was very much spent. He couldn't do anything anymore. _" I think I'll die here."_

But as sweet blackness took hold of the edges of his mind there was one more image that came to him. The great shimmering white doors came into view but then fires sprang forth to bar passage to them. A man and a sleek black dragon came forward from the blaze. Ashen suddenly felt a rush of realization as he felt that and the other images connecting together of their own accord. A feeling came to him that was so very strange to him it was frightening, and yet he had yearned for something like it for a very long time. Hope.

The resignation for death left his mind.

 _"Toothless"_

His mind was slipping away from the waking world.

 _"Hiccup"_

 **Chapter 5 New Dawn**

It was settled into the far end of the cave curled into a great ball. Its cave was situated high in the mountains face. Echoes of the storm's fury continued to fade by the hour. But it couldn't be bothered by the noises outside. It never could be. Why should it? Every day of its life so far just felt utterly empty. No matter where it went. No matter what it encountered, be it others of its kind or humans or even animals. It just could never fill the void that ever gnawed at his core. That all consuming feeling that cannot be denied yet never can be satisfied. The need to be made whole. For a long time now it had searched but never found what it was looking for. And so it lamented its loneliness.

But in the darkness of its den it suddenly felt something new and different. Something sparked to life in its heart that it feared would never come. It stirred slowly flexing its great muscular frame beneath black sleek scales. It rose to its four strong legs with its powerful tale ended with a club waving around gracefully. A long thick neck extended to lift its gem encrusted white horned head. It sniffed the air and stuck out its pink tongue to taste for any scents. Fiery red eyes with slit pupils opened to behold the world around. It stretched and arched its back like a cat and gave a big yawn. It made its way to the cave opening and outstretched its enormous black wings. It was still dark and cloudy out which made it easy for the glow of its chest gem scale to radiate crimson looking like its own eyes.

Something had changed and it could feel it. It didn't know what, how, where or why. But it was clear that it just started recently. Now things were going to be different. Now its searching wouldn't be in vain. Now it will find its prize. It WILL have its missing piece. It will be made whole.

Hiccup's eyes snapped open as he found himself breathing quickly and covered in sweat. His stump was aching something fierce and it now had his full attention for what must the millionth time. These Thor blasted phantom pains always flared up during nasty storms as what have been moving over Berk for near two weeks. But overall it was the norm for the place that the Vikings for three hundred years and three nests worth of dragons now called home. And painfully to Hiccup's recollection it has been nine months time since he had become chief. Immediately this mantle had been thrust upon him through events that he can't help but feel was his fault. But as he tried to steady himself he wondered. Was it either of these two things that had woken him in the middle of the night this time?

He moved his left hand to his side and found the callused yet gentle fingers of one of the most precious people in his life. Astrid Hofferson now Astrid Haddock lay peacefully next to him still asleep. He heard a soft shifting and then a croon. Hiccup looked from their bed to the rock slab nearby that his very best friend had just descended from and softly padded over to him. Toothless the great and feared Night Fury and Alpha of the dragons looked over Hiccup with his soft glowing green eyes that asked in concern if he was alright. Seeing that two of the crucial parts of his life were still with him Hiccup smiled and placed a gentle hand on Toothless's soft scaled head to reassure him.

What did wake him? Sure the storm had reached another peak tonight but that couldn't have been all that was bothering him. He admitted to himself that he was not looking forward to what he would find after the storm passes. That was always a Red Death's worth of cleanup and troubles to sort out. But that couldn't be it either. He thought hard rummaging through the last twenty four hours of memories to find what was eating at him. It couldn't have been anything to do with the dragons they had all stayed grounded and huddled up in their dens and people's houses. Plans were in the works to build up Berk literally to accommodate the increased amount of dragon riding villagers. But that was all put on the coals till the weather cleared. That still didn't seem like it was the problem.

Could it perhaps be that he was having another bout of panic from realizing that things weren't ever going to go back to the way things were again? It had been very difficult with the transition from being the free inventor, map drawer, dragon trainer, and fiancé to being the chief and husband. But it was most difficult coping with the fact that his whole family was finally together again only to lose his other parent afterwards. Hiccup closed his eyes from the agony of that moment. The moment his world finally made right was torn asunder by the madman Drago and his bewilderbeast. Drago had turned Toothless against him and would have had him killed if it weren't for his father's sacrifice. He could still clearly see the lifeless form of his father buried in ice and his mother mourning her husband. And then the silhouette of Bludvist turning his back to leave them.

Hiccup suddenly felt a dull ache build behind his eyes and a chill run up his spine. The image of Drago's back turned to him oddly held in his mind. Then something strange started playing on the picture. It became distorted like the surface of a watery reflection. When it settled in place again Drago was replaced with a slimmer and shorter individual. This person also had their back turned to him. What he could see they wore a black leather hooded cloak that had arm sleeves. They had boots and gloves that were also the same color. The person stood still with hooded head hanging low and shoulders slumped. He snapped his eyes open and sat straight up eliciting an asking warble from Toothless.

"I'm alright bud I'm just remembering something." He stroked the dragon's scales in soothing circles. Toothless closed his eyes purring. He knew when something was bothering his human. But he knew not to press Hiccup for answers at this moment. Especially with Astrid not being the nicest Viking if you woke her with no serious need. But he felt he had an idea. For it wasn't just Hiccup's stirrings that woke him either. He had the image of a species of his kin that he had never seen before flash in his dreams. It was weird; it somehow reminded him of him. But he couldn't make sense as to how or why for the moment so he filed it away.

For now it was still the middle of the night. It was storming out so they couldn't go for a night flight to his disappointment. So the only thing to do was to get them both back to bed. It was pretty easy to figure out the sleeping arrangements after Hiccup got married to Astrid. They share a bed and he still sleeps near them both, it was just common sense. With his thoughts concluded he opened his eyes to see Hiccup still lost in his own musings. Why he was so worked up the dragon exactly know but whatever it was they would work through it together like always.

Without Hiccup noticing the night fury raised his head to eye level and planted a slimy tongue on the side of his face. Hiccup almost yelped in surprise from the sudden motion but he quickly regained his senses. He silently glared at the big puppy eyed reptile next to him but he couldn't keep himself from smiling. "Alright mister bossy. You're right, this can wait till morning."

With a satisfied snort he nuzzled his human and then circled around before settling himself protectively next to the bed easily in Hiccup's reach. Hiccup settled back down into his pillow and concentrated on not concentrating. Eventually his thoughts shifted on their own and he drifted off to sleep again.

By morning the residents of Berk were greeted with cool air, calm seas and partly cloudy skies with the sun's rays peaking through the gaps. Though the scene was picturesque from the view of any incoming vessel to make port it wasn't quite so when you draw closer. The whole island was teaming with dragons of all shapes and sizes and colors. And every single one of them that can was all soaring through the air in jubilee. It was for two weeks that the storm raged and it had kept all land bound not being able to get much done. And on the ground all the village was alive celebrating their freedom from indoors.

Though it looked chaotic there was order to the madness. Dragons and their riders were all working to get things cleaned up. Older Vikings still earth bound went about clearing the streets and grounds around buildings of debris that had collected over the course of days. Roofs were being patched up here and there. Boats were going out to catch a fresh load of fish to restock the stores. Fallen trees were being pulled in from the forest to be used for new building materials. Dragons and Vikings worked together without much friction to get things back on track. And the ones who were orchestrating all of this from above was none other than the chief and alpha pair Hiccup and Toothless.

From the time they had woken up before sunrise to now they have been busy nonstop. Atop the night fury they have been zooming this and that way to keep track and to give directions to Vikings and dragons respectively. Though it has been rough the past nine months since becoming the chief and alpha of Berk they have grown into their stations quite well so far. They weren't perfect and that was to be expected. But overall they are becoming the leaders that everyone looks up to and couldn't be more proud of. Hiccup smiled sadly to himself as he remembered the conversation he and Stoik had the morning everything changed.

When all the new assignments were made and no new problems had come up they finally landed before the doors of the great hall. Hiccup dismounted from Toothless and gave a heavy sigh while wiping a furrowed brow before walking in. It was empty since everyone was free to get out under the sun for the first time in what seemed forever. This was one of the few times that they could have a moment of privacy and just sit for a while. Hiccup strode up to one of the wooden tables and sat with a light thump. Even taking up the mantel of chief wasn't doing anything to bulk him up. If anything he thought that he might be losing weight instead; what with all the running and walking around they had to do and seemingly no time to eat.

He found a mug close to him, finding it still had some liquid. He took a whiff to be sure that it wasn't filled with anything else other than what he hoped it to be. Vikings cooped up for a long time get to do some rather strange things to pass the time. And much of the stunts they do involve some form of competition and drinking. He shivered thinking further of how some of those games had the misfortune of being joined by the Thorston twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. With his inspection concluding that it was in fact straight mead he tipped up the mug and gulped down the contents feeling the warmth working down his dry throat to his belly.

With drink done he gave a grunt and let his head fall to the table to just sit there. Toothless gave an understanding croon as he lay next to his rider nuzzling his side. Hiccup chuckled and moved an arm over to scratch at the dragon's scales getting a purr in return.

It was only a few minutes before they were disturbed by the sound of someone else and their dragon dropped into the great hall. By the sound of dainty claws clacking against the stone floor matched with strong and graceful footsteps Hiccup was relieved to recognize that it was his beloved wife Astrid. The chief raised hid head to give a greeting but was pleasantly surprised to receive a gentle kiss instead of any words for a moment or two. Toothless eyes were big with amusement at his human's silence; he then got up to go over and greet the Nadder.

Finally letting go of the kiss, Astrid settled into a seat next to her husband giving her own sigh. "Oh Thor it has been insane so far today. I swear if we didn't already have the twins busy helping to clear out downed trees we wouldn't be making any progress with getting the island back in shape."

Hiccup having come back to reality set to getting his thoughts in order. "Well I'm glad that they have something to blow to pieces. They deserve a break after being kept indoors with nothing to do all that time. How are Fishlegs and Snotlout doing with clearing the cave ins?" Astrid had rolled her eyes with the mention of the twins but then went straight to report progress. "They and their team of Gronkles are making quick work of the boulders. I just hope that they don't get upset and puke up a magma flow again."

Hiccup nodded and closed his eyes in thought. The caves are a crucial shelter for all the dragons. They couldn't risk making many new ones for fear of causing parts of or the entire island to sink into the sea. It was a delicate problem that needed constant care and finesse. But he was relieved to hear that there wouldn't need to do any excavating of new tunnels.

He was taken from his thoughts when they all heard one more dragon landed outside and their human lithely dismounting to the ground and walked in. "Mom hey! How are the new dragons doing?"

"Oh they are doing fine. You don't think dragons would be scared off by a little storm do you?" Toothless puffed out his chest by Hiccup at this and got a surprise scratch under his chin in that certain sweet spot. Blast his weakness! Toothless's eyes popped open for a moment only to close again as he slumped to the ground in purring bliss.

The perpetrator Hiccup laughed as he saw his best friend in a mess on the ground. But this was short lived as a black tail comes around behind him and yanks him from his seat. Hiccup falls with a yelp back against the dragon's flanks and gets wrapped up in fore and hind legs. Astrid and Valka giggled seeing the pair's antics. The diminutive chief played and wrestled with the dragon without really doing anything to gain any advantage. The night fury just hugged his human and nuzzled all over in vengeance. Then with a draconic smile he decided to finish things with a good coating of saliva all over Hiccup's face. "Oh seriously?! Come on!"

Finally released from the dragon hug he commenced to wipe his face against Tothless's scales to get the slimy spit off. Neither wife nor mother could get the smile off their faces. "OK you two I think break time is over." Astrid helped up her dork of a husband as Valka helped the dragon alpha back to his senses. "Thank you milady. Alright has anyone gone to check for any boats that could have run aground yet?" The female warrior appeared thoughtful for a moment. "I don't think anyone has officially done it yet. We've been so busy to get the village cleaned up." She seemed to berate herself for not having it done sooner.

"Ehh that's alright, Toothless and I will do it. Besides we're as eager as any to get out getting some fresh air." None could argue this point. It was miserable to be out during the storm and it was any more cheery indoors with everyone huddle together and stepping on each other's feet and tails. But both women still looked at him with concern and skepticism. Everyone knew that Hiccup has been working nonstop to be sure that things on Berk ran smoothly. He had been taking it in strides but it was still difficult for him to do it all. His mother, his wife and his old mentor Gobber all saw that he was working himself ragged and not giving himself the rest needed. But if there was one thing that he had inherited from his father is stubbornness.

Hiccup gave a look that left no room for protest so the women reluctantly conceded. But then thankfully Valka spoke up before anyone made to leave. " Fine but I'll be going with you so you are not alone." She gained a look of gratitude from her daughter in law and a look of betrayal from her son. But this quickly morphed into smile of defeat. "Alright mom let's get this done so we can get it out of the way. Astrid could you go and check in on the others and see when they would be done?"

"Sure thing babe. And Hiccup?" She held his face in her hands as she gave him one more kiss. "Please be safe" Hiccup hugged her close looking into her eyes. "I will I promise." With one last kiss they all left the great hall stepping back into the morning light. Valka couldn't hide her smile for her son's happiness. She closed her eyes for a second wishing she could have hers again. But seeing the bright day helped her to banish her sorrow for the moment so she can be there for her son. That is after all why she stated she would accompany him.

Astrid blew one last kiss towards her husband as she hopped up onto Stormfly and they took off up towards the caves and forests. Seeing her off the two remaining Haddocks climbed on their dragons and flew out to sea to check the surrounding waters.

Their flight was calm and quiet for a while until Valka saw the infamous pair do some spins and barrel rolls and loop-de-loops. Seeing them fly, free from all their responsibilities for but a moment brought another smile to her face. Oh if only they could have had this happen sooner in her generation, how much would have been different. What a completely different life her son could've had. She knew she was forgiven for being gone so long but it still ever weighed in her heart. Could she have made the difference if the opportunity was given to her? She would never know. All she could do now was do her best and enjoy what she has now.

Cloudjumper looked up at her with a look that she only knew too well. Suddenly in the sky there were two sets of daring humans and dragons doing stunts of varying difficulty and creativity. This went on as they circled up the eastern and northern sides of the island. This was one of the few times that the chief and veteran dragon were able to feel free as the dragons in flight that carried them together. Duties often kept them two from seeing each other save when they were on the ground or when either one was flying overhead. Of all the things that made mother and son distant this was one thing that they shared on deep level.

They settled into an easy flight along the western stretch of the island. They fell into an easy silence as they relaxed in the gentle glide. They had kept a fair eye out for the first three parts of their round. But now that they had as much fun as they can allow themselves to they kept kept a sharper eye on the waters and rocky beaches below them. No sooner had they made their last turn towards Raven's Point and come in view of the village Hiccup called out to his mother. "Look there's something down there!" He pointed down towards a tiny dark boat that had been washed up against the rough shore.

Toothless followed where his human indicated and descended with easy to the spot. When they had touched down Hiccup and Valka jumped down from their dragon partners to get a closer look. Cloudjumper turned his head from side to side as he saw the smaller dragon and two humans approach the boat. The night fury couldn't smell anything to say there was any immediate danger but he still kept his guard up for his best friend's sake. Hiccup gestured for his mom to stay back for a moment as he looked into the small vessel.

Hiccup found no one in the boat but he noticed that there were dark smudges in the wood. He rubbed a couple fingers on a spot and brought them up into the sun for a closer inspection. A scowl appeared on his face as he saw the red color more clearly. His attention turned to the pebble beach around them. Tracks could be faintly seen leading up the hill into the trees. Judging from where they were and where the tracks were heading, Hiccup had a thought of where they could lead to. Toothless sniffed at the hand and then inside the boat. His listening spines perked up in curiosity at what he smelled. Shouldn't blood smell more like blood? Yes he smelt the blood but it smelled off, but it seemed weak. His eyes dilated big in confusion and he couldn't help feeling a bit of concern for whoever left the trail.

"Mom come here and take a look at this!" He showed his finds to the older Haddock and waited as she worked the pieces together in her mind. "Mom can I have you go back to the village and find Fishlegs and Gothi? Whoever was in this boat couldn't have gone too far. They may need some immediate help once we find them. Toothless will shoot up a shot to signal when we find someone."

"As you say chief." Valka said this with a small smile before turning more serious. " I know that it looks like the person who was in the boat is hurt. But remember to keep your wits about you and please be careful." As if Hiccup didn't know this already especially with all that they dealt with in just the past year. But he didn't say anything cause he knew she was only looking out for him. "I promise to be careful mom, besides Toothless will be with me." His mother gave a nod and was helped onto Cloudjumper's back by one of his four great wings. She gave her son one more look of love and concern before taking off back towards Berk.

After watching them leave the remaining pair turned to face the trees. " Alright now it's just us finally." Toothless gave him a deadpan expression. "Come on bud! You know it's been a long time since last we had time to ourselves. I know you've missed it as much as I have." The night fury couldn't help but agree as he nuzzled his rider's side. "And besides, whoever is out there will likely freak if there's a large group after them." The dragon considered this for a moment and nodded in agreement. Yes hunting requires stealth and that is better achieved with fewer hunters. With this decided Hiccup hopped back onto Toothless's saddle and they entered the forest on foot.

The trail kept leading up the slope winding passed trees and through shrubs. The first half of the trail was slight and had to be sniffed out in places. By the second half it was becoming heavy as if the maker was dragging themselves at this point. It came as little surprise when the borders of the cove came into view. But it still puzzled him as to why someone would come this way of all places. When they had finally reached the edge they looked around below them and couldn't see anything immediately.

Toothless smelled the air and could tell that it was coming from below them. He crooned to his human and gestured downward. "Yeah I think they went down their too bud." With a small jump the night fury glided down to an easy landing by the lake. Hiccup unlatched the support lines that connected him to the saddle and dismounted. They both looked around them warily trying not to think all the good and bad memories they shared together in this sacred place. The ear spines on the ebony dragon perked up when he caught the scent again. The young Viking also tensed when he heard some shuffling on the other side of the cove behind a pile of boulders.

Toothless went into a slight crouch ready to spring to action in a heartbeat. His eyes were still rounded but his expression was one of wariness. Hiccup kept a hand to his custom sword, ready if he has to calm a wild dragon. His heart was racing as he worked to steady his breathing. Was this his nerves acting up? He didn't know and he just chalked it up to being overly cautious. They carefully made their way around the edge of the water keeping their eyes out for any possible threats. "Hello! Is anyone over there?! It's alright we're here to help!"

No answer came for a long moment as they waited for anything to happen. Hiccup made to step forward when they were both startled by a sudden burst of motion. A trio of terrors shot out from behind the rock formation and flew off into the trees. The Viking chief held tense for a moment longer before finally taking a deep breath. Toothless narrowed his eyes and snorted in annoyance, he really disliked those scale nippers. The night fury almost let down his guard when he caught that scent of weak blood again. This time however it was accompanied by the slight sound of breathing that didn't belong to him or his human. He smelt the air trying to determine further who and what it may be. But oddly the scent was neutral and dull, it reminded him of loneliness. He nudged Hiccup's arm to get him to keep on guard.

Hiccup nodded to his best friend and took deliberate steps around the rock. He made sure that his movements could be heard so he wouldn't startle whoever it was that was hiding. Why were they hiding? He signaled to the dragon to silently move around the other side. For reasons he couldn't understand he was becoming restless like he was afraid of what he would find. Toothless kept more distant as he came around his side. He kept a special eye on his precious human in case anything happened. What they both found was unexpected to say the least.

Leaning heavily against the rock face holding a rusted and curiously shaped sword in one hand stood a person that wore black cloth from head to toe and a leather coat over that. They looked about as tall as Hiccup, but had a slightly wider frame. The stranger's head faced towards the ground as if to avoid eye contact, even though their face was completely covered and hooded over. Their breathing was labored and raspy. And upon closer inspection they looked like they favored putting weight on their right leg.

Hiccup took slow steps to stand in front of this person making sure not make any sudden moves. "Hello. Sir?" Was it a sir? "Hey are you alright? We're here to help." Toothless gave a warble in affirmation looked curiously between the two waiting to see what will happen.

Ashen's breathing halted right then. Who was there? And what was with them? His body screamed agony at him from every inch. He hasn't been able to cast out his field of mental vision to any more than just a couple of feet around him. He had hoped that staying still and out of view would keep him from being found. Why was the person even out here? Wherever out here is. But now vision impaired as he made himself he still could tell that this man was talking AT him. Looking at him even. What does the man want? His own heart was racing with increased rhythm. Why does this person's voice sound familiar? Where was he?

The Young Haddock could tell that the person before him was gearing up to either fight, run or faint. "Hey whoa it's ok no one is going to hurt you." Oddly enough he was holding his hands out similar to when he dealt with testy dragons. Toothless gave a small growl in warning. At this sound the head of the person in black snapped up along with their sword held out between them. "Hey Toothless calm down bud! We need to show that we can be trusted." The night fury stopped his growling and lowered his eyes in guilt. Hiccup turned back to the person in front of him only to find none there. He looked side to side and then down and found the person had fallen to their knees and had dropped the sword to the side. Whether it was on purpose or not he didn't know at this point. The Viking knelt down to their level to get a better look while placing a hand on the dragon's nose as Toothless drew closer. Dragon and Viking bother were caught by surprise again when they heard a different sound from the dark one in from of them. Their breathing had turned more sporadic like as if they were, crying? They had no way to tell otherwise but that's what it sounded like and Hiccup and Toothless both were confused as to why?

Ashen fell to his knees for two reasons. One he was utterly spent and in so much pain he couldn't keep standing even when putting his weight up against the rock. And the second and more important reason was that name the man called out struck a chord in him. _"Toothless!"_ That was the name of the dragon that had bonded to a young boy in the memories that flooded his mind before. _"I've found them!"_ By that point he was overcome with new emotions and exhaustion. He cried from relief that he finally reached his goal that he fought so long to get to. And he cried because he was hurting inside and out. How did he know if he could trust anyone anymore? He was so confused as to what to do now. He flinched more from just surprise when he felt a hand lay gently on his shoulder. The light that he felt from it was something that he never quite felt from another person before. It had a warmth and vitality to it that was similar to fire. But regardless of what he sensed he fell the rest of the way and rolled to his left absorb the impact and to try to get away from the alien touch.

Hiccup was surprised once again by what he felt through his hand and the sudden actions this stranger made who now gave a cry as if in pain when (his) shoulder made contact with the ground. The Viking could only tell that the person in black was indeed a he because of the sound of their voice, as haggard as it was. What he felt through his extended hand was not only dampness and cold but for some strange reason he could feel such a sense of loneliness and confusion. He though that he was losing his mind for a second but his own faculties was still about him. So then what did he feel, how did he feel it and why? Looking down at this poor man he couldn't help but feel sympathy for them.

Toothless watched the whole scene intently the whole time. His Hiccup displayed the same patience and trust as when he first tried to make contact with the night fury. His hand extended slowly to rest on the dark man's shoulder to show that he didn't mean any harm. It was the only thing that could be done. This man didn't show any sign that they understood his Human and on top of that the man was effectively blind with those weird coverings on his face. It had occurred to Toothless just a minute ago that this person was male now that he could get a good whiff through the stench of blood. But now that he did, his center began to ache a little remembering when he first met Hiccup, the scent of loneliness and being afraid. It still disturbed the ebony dragon that though he was only a couple dragon steps away the scent was still in itself weak and frail. A surprised croon escaped him when he saw the man fall away from the Viking's touch. He knew that move was intentional just like what any injured wild dragon would do.

That motion did it. Ashen's entire body shrieked again in complete agony. So much so that he couldn't extend his vision anymore even if he wanted to. But this wasn't before that he perceived the blinding light of that dragon Toothless. He just couldn't handle such a dazzling presence. It was getting increasingly difficult to breath since his little stunt to try to get away. His sides burned most intensely. All was dark for him but he could still hear, though he didn't know for how long. The man next to the dragon was calling out to him asking if he was ok and hang in there. He didn't really care to listen after a minute. He was so cold, he hurt, and he was tired. Not for the first time today he wanted blackness to come. Now however he was going to finally get his wish. As he was drifting off he heard several sets of wing beats along with different voices all calling out. He thought that he heard a couple of them call out the name… _"Hiccup!"_


End file.
